Pokémon Big Brother: Sky
Pokémon Big Brother 4: Sky & Sea is a Pokémon Big Brother camp by ShinxBoy01, also known as Ryan the Pink Rhyperior, the 8th placer from RebornUmbreon's Pokémon Big Brother Season 5. Pokémon Big Brother Format Big Brother is a game show in which a group of 19 contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, reside in a Skype group, constantly under surveillance. While in the house, the contestants' gameplay is isolated from the outside world. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. While a competition, the series allows viewers to witness the relationships formed in the house and the behavior of the HouseGuests. Should a HouseGuest break the rules of the game, they could be expelled from the house (disqualified), and unable to return. A HouseGuest can walk from the game (quit) at their own accord, with the possible chance to return later on. The current format of the series is focused on competition and strategy. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests compete for the title of Head of Household (HoH). The HoH for each week is responsible for nominating 2 HouseGuests for eviction. The HoH would not be able to compete in the following week's HoH competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for 2 weeks in a row, unless it is the Final HoH or a special case with a twist. 6 HouseGuests then play in the Power of Veto (PoV) '''competition. These 6 include the HoH, the 2 nominees, and 3 random HouseGuests determined by randomizer. The winner of PoV could choose to save one of the nominated HouseGuests, forcing the HoH to nominate someone in their place. A HouseGuest can be named an '''Have-Not by the HoH or by losing a challenge or breaking a minor rule. A Have-Not is a group of houseguests who are forced to set their Skype pictures as an embarrassing representation of their Pokemon of the host's choosing. A houseguest must stay a Have-Not until the next HoH competition. By the end of the week, all HouseGuests, excluding the HoH and nominees, vote to determine which of the 2 nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes is evicted from the group. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning HoH is required to make the tie-breaker decision. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted HouseGuests go on to become members of the Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the game. The final 11 evicted HouseGuests will form the Jury of 11. Once only 2 HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the game, and whoever has the majority of the votes will win the season. The main twist of Sky & Sea is the Big Brother Takeover. Instead of a new guest every week, there is a new twist every week. That twist of the week could be helpful to the HouseGuests, or detrimental to all of their games. Hosts Pietro the Luxray -Pietro is the main host. Superhero from Sokovia, East Europe, who somehow has a Russian accent. Part of the Pokevengers superhero team as Quicksilver. He participated in Samual Dragon's BBU and got 18th place. (ShinxBoy01) Cher the Cinccino -Cher is the co-host who likes to throw buckets at the HouseGuests if they act annoying or make them shut up for 1 hour straight. She is good friends with Starmie from Victini's PBB1 who got 5th. However, she quit as co-host during Week 9 so she could focus on joshytje5's PBB2, in which she got 4th and on Bunpuffy's The Amazing Pokemon Race 1, in which she got 11th alongside her partner, Kyanna the Shiny Masqerain. (NightBlastingSkitty) Ryan the Pink Rhyperior -8th Placer from Hoopa's PBB5 took a break from playing in camps to try co-hosting them once again. He's pink becuase his blood is mutated due to his mother eating too many Pinkan Berries while pregnant with him. He also played in Snivy's PBB5 and won against Hunter the Shiny Jolteon in a 5-4 vote, and was never nominated the entire season. (ShinxBoy01) Theo the Chesnaught -An alien from an unkown planet that has the blood of a Ditto, can change into any Pokemon he wants, but prefers to be a Chesnaught for the hell of it, also loves wearing beanies. Former member of the band "Alvin and the Chespins." He played in joshytje5's PBB1, in which he got 11th place, unfortunately making an early exit. (ShinxBoy01) Marcus the Typhlosion -Marcus is the rough and tough security guard who's not afraid to smack someone around if they don't follow the rules. As part of the Takeover in Week 10, he was the 'Head of Household ' for the week and nominated Sky and Yukata for eviction. He then won the 'Golden Power of Veto ', saved Yukata, and nominated Derek in her place. The votes were tied however, so he then cast the tiebreaker vote to evict for Derek. He later on quit as co-host too so that he could focus on his pregnant fiancée, Sheila the Shiny Vaporeon. (TheWildJolteon) Joshy the Marill -Joshy is the host of his own PBB camp, which is currently running 2 seasons (Theo played in Season 1 and got 11th, Cher played in Season 2 and got 4th). He was originally brought in as a guest judge for the Final 5, but then asked if he could stay so he was promoted to the new co-host. He is good friends with Hippopotas from Victini's PBB1 who got 11th. (joshytje5) HouseGuests Game Status Have-Nots Voting History BB Takeover Category:Other Games